Digital personal assistants such as Apple's Siri, Google's Assistant, Amazon's Alexa, Microsoft's Cortana, and others provide solutions for performing tasks or services associated with an individual. Such digital personal assistants can be used to request and perform various data exchanges, including transactions, social media interactions, search engine queries, and others. Additionally, similar functionality can be incorporated into web browsers and dedicated applications.
Transactions performed by mobile devices, as well as non-mobile devices can be performed nearly immediately in response to user input when connected to a fast cellular or Wi-Fi network. When the user input is through a digital personal assistant, such input may be verbal without the need to review a screen or graphical user interface (GUI) before completing the transaction.